Mio
by LadySaraphan
Summary: Pensamientos de Kyo luego de haber tomado a la fuerza lo más importante para él. Kyo x Iori


Bien, hago acto de presencia con un nuevo fic, algo cortito ^^

Pronto me pondré al día con mis otras historias ^^

* * *

_**Mío**_

¿Como es posible que hubiese hecho eso? Él no se lo merecía… trató de resistirse, incluso… lloró, ¡no puedo creer que esto haya sucedido! Por un lado… por fin lo conseguí… pero… ¿A que precio? Fui muy brusco ¡Maldición! No tuve consideraciones ni por sus ojos llenos de temor, ¡Temor! ¡Él expresando temor en sus ojos! Unos hermosos y fríos ojos color sangre que antes solo demostraban odio, desprecio o indiferencia, ahora inundados de miedo. Tampoco me importaron sus lágrimas que en ese momento rodaban y rodaban por sus mejillas, en realidad jamás pensé que él pudiese llegar a llorar, yo… yo he llorado muchas veces, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que él también podía hacerlo… siempre se mostraba tan frío que nunca imaginé que él también podía derramar lágrimas, que también podía llorar… ¡Pero si es humano maldita sea! ¡Claro que puede hacerlo!,… claro que puede.

… Siempre… siempre pensé que era un maldito insensible, pero… realmente, es incluso más frágil que yo o que muchas de las personas que conozco… Su frialdad e indiferencia no son mas que una máscara para ocultar su verdadero yo, el cuál logré conocer… sacándolo a la luz de la manera más horrible, en realidad aquí el único maldito insensible soy yo, ¡Yo! Que no hice caso de su temor, de sus lágrimas e ¡Incluso de sus ruegos! Si sus ojos temerosos y sus lágrimas me sorprendieron, escuchar sus ruegos me descolocó totalmente, ¡Él! ¡Precisamente él! Olvidándose de todo su orgullo y rogándome que no le hiciera eso. Pero… ni aun así me detuve, solo… solo pensé en mí, fui tan egoísta, fui… ¡Fui tan bestia! Y él… sin siquiera poder defenderse, quedó en muy malas condiciones y yo me aproveche vilmente, pero… ahora que lo pienso, desde el principio no se veía bien, parecía… ¿Deprimido?, tal vez ¿Por eso dejo de pelear? Creo que si hubiese sabido lo que le sucedería jamás se hubiese negado a continuar, se hubiese defendido cuando lo ataque para provocarlo o incluso… hubiese preferido morir.

Debo admitir que en un principio desee matarlo, acabar definitivamente con él, o eso pensé, ya que al verlo herido en el suelo y casi inconsciente… me di cuenta de que si lo mataba mi vida ya no seria lo mismo, él era mi razón de ser gracias a eso me di cuenta, así como yo lo era para él, aun que no en el mismo sentido, para él yo era un objetivo al cual destruir, aniquilar, su enemigo predestinado desde el momento en que nacimos como futuros líderes y herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes. Y para mí, en un principio mi objetivo también era pelear con él, sobrevivir, matarlo, vencerlo completamente. Sin embargo… poco a poco ese objetivo se fue tornando en solo verlo, estar junto a él, tenerlo, tocarlo… amarlo, hacerlo completamente mío, pero… no lo quería admitir y no me di cuenta hasta que lo vi completamente débil e indefenso, completamente a mi merced para hacer con él lo que se me diera la gana, para matarlo o para … tomarlo… y eso fue precisamente lo que hice, tomarlo… contra su voluntad… mi amado Iori, sé que no tengo excusa, pero te amo… ¡Te amo Iori!

… Ahora sé que las cosas han llegado a un punto donde no hay marcha atrás, creo que aun que quisiera, ni yo mismo me puedo detener… ¡Te quiero! Y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, ni tú, ni yo, ni siquiera la misma muerte ya que si tú mueres te seguiré incluso al infierno si es necesario… y si yo muero… créeme que vendré por ti.

No sé que es lo que depare para nosotros el futuro, pero créeme cuando te digo que estaré a tu lado lo quieras o no, tal vez no me perdones, tal vez me odies aun más, tal vez me temas o me ames, no importa, se que es egoísta considerar solo mis sentimientos pero ya sé lo que se siente tenerte, sentir tu calor, tu olor, la suavidad de tu piel contra la mía… no dejaré que te alejes, tampoco te dejaré matarme o morir. Lo has repetido muchas veces y yo te lo reafirmo… soy tuyo, pero lo quieras o no… tú también eres mío.

Fin


End file.
